A través del espejo
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: "Porque Lilia, por más pasados que fueran los tiempos, nunca llegaba tarde a la vida. Siempre estaba a tiempo, en el momento justo, para todo."


Through the mirror.

Movió la muñeca sobre el lienzo. La pintura se removía a su paso como si ella estuviera en un papel de diosa, creando y perfeccionando el mundo que acababa de nacer bajo su pulso.

Pero desde hace tiempo su Edén no era maravilloso, tampoco celestial y Lilia estaba cada vez más exasperada con encontrar ese pequeño detalle que escapaba como serpiente reptando sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Años atrás el apellido Baranovskaya brillaba como un prodigio en el lienzo, óleo, carboncillo, acuarela… Cualquier técnica en manos de Lilia valía miles de monedas en las galerías de Moscú, haciéndola el centro de atención, una diva en las fiestas, una estrella viva en plena juventud iluminando a su paso y con sus obras las vidas de los demás.

Pero el espejo en que se había visto en esos años, ahora apoltronado contra la pared de cabaña en su habitación, no le mostraba el mismo rostro joven de antaño. Conservaba su definida barbilla, pómulos altos y la mirada verde centrada, pero ya no se reconocía en esa piel avejentada.

Algo, entre todas sus decisiones, la había dejado vacía en talento y ánimo, desgastando esas ganas de juventud y sustituyendo por cansancio senil.

Reflejado no en un espejo, ahora en sus trabajos.

Casi rompe el pincel entre sus dedos al escuchar golpes sobre su puerta de madera. Había recurrido excluirse de las ciudades, en un recinto lo más al norte de Rusia posible, deseando sólo interactuar con otros seres vivos una vez por semana comprando víveres en un pueblo a una hora de su cabaña esta sobre una planicie helada.

¿Quién dejaba la calidez de su hogar para tocar a la puerta de Lilia?

El invierno estaba a unos días por comenzar, las carreteras se llenarían de nieve, los cables de electricidad y teléfono caerían por tres meses hasta la primavera. Sólo un desesperado llegaría su hogar.

Y así fue.

Recorrió con la mirada arriba bajo al hombre en el portal. Pantalones, abrigo, barba espesa y ojos azules eléctricos bajo cejas gruesas. Su exesposo Yakov Feltsman tenía las botas llenas de nieve casi polar en las suelas y empeines.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?—escueta fue su reacción.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Lilia—habló Yakov, con cierto deje de temblor en su voz, oculto por el orgullo.

—Dime qué quieres—recargó un hombro desnudo sobre el marco de madera. Acostumbrada ya al frío de la corona polar, se daba el lujo de ir en ropa ligera y sin mangas.

—Es algo delicado: ¿podría pasar para hablar?

—No, y si me vas a decir algo, que sea rápido.

Yakov le dedicó una mirada incrédula que Lilia no devolvió mientras retiraba la pintura restante de sus uñas largas.

—Yulia murió—susurró áspero.

—¿A mí qué me importa que tu suripanta muera!—no se guardó el resentimiento.

—Lilia, por favor: ¿puedes hacer un lugar para Yuri en tu cabaña? Ella era de Polonia y tengo papeles por resolver allí.

—¿De tu bastardo con ella? ¿Piensas que esto es una guardería? ¡Llévatelo a otro lado! A Polonia de ser posible y quédense allí.

Tenía ya la mano en el pomo de la puerta, a punto de dar un portazo, más la de él se ató a su muñeca.

—Te lo ruego, Lilia. Yuri siempre ha sido un desastre, antes de la muerte de Yulia también. ¿Recuerdas cómo ningún discípulo duró contigo en las escuelas de arte? Tu mano dura puede cambiarlo.

No se detuvo en ese instante a pensarlo porque la alabara o hacerle un favor, sino porque sería ver la cara de la estúpida rubia rabiar por algún castigo que se ganase.

Se hizo de la mano en su muñeca y con la misma apretó a modo de aceptación.

—Que cargue su maleta por el pasillo a la derecha: no espere buenos tratos de mí.

La primera semana fue de descubrimientos para Lilia en muchos sentidos.

Cuando el _pequeño bastardo_ apareció detrás de su padre y llevó sus maletas él solo, notó que era un alfeñique, ataviado en extrañas ropas de pieles de tigre, estoperoles y telas obscuras. Con lentes de sol al término del otoño y el cabello largo rubio cubriendo su rostro.

 _Homosexual_ también pasó por su mente, más de a poco descartó aquella idea por alguna razón.

Parecía un marica, de tan delicado, pero era esa delicadeza la que no dejaba de pensar por ratos, incluso una semana después.

Imaginó que la ropa representaría una actitud fiera, problemática como lo llamó su padre, pero tan pronto este se despidió de él, soltó un _gracias_ y cerró la puerta de su habitación toda la tarde.

No le conoció el rostro sino a la mañana siguiente, cuando Lilia se había olvidado de él y hecho desayuno solo para ella, más escuchar el cerrojo la alertó pensando que alguien la importunaba. Si bien era dura, remordimiento se formó cuando dio crédito de su error.

Y ahora la misma situación.

Yuri se tomó confianza con la cabaña, vistiendo ropas holgadas que lo hacía más pequeño entre tantas telas. La camisa gris le colgaba de los brazos, mientras empuñaba una cuchara haciendo olas entre la leche de su cereal.

Lo notó: era tan niño como para no querer verduras en el desayuno.

También notó eso: Yuri casi no comía y sólo jugaba con su cubierto.

Sí, aquello igual: Lilia se dejaba mangonear por Yuri.

Es que no le quitaba la mirada de encima durante sus encuentros en la mesa. Comía su desayuno, escapando de ella una mirada furtiva hacia el adolescente con el simple movimiento de recibir la comida en su boca desde el plato.

Pero Yakov le prometió volver en dos semanas. Estaba ya a mitad de camino y sólo restaban unos días, calmándola.

—Hoy iremos al pueblo. Abrígate bien.

Los ojos aguamarina levantaron del tazón un instante para volver a perderse mientras asentía.

Estaba triste, sin lugar a dudas, incluso cansado como para causar problemas, porque después de terminar su desayuno, cambiar su ropa y estar listo, quedó esperando a que Lilia lo llamara al automóvil sobre el sofá de sala frente a la puerta. Tampoco dijo algo durante el camino, y lo poco que pudo verle hacer fue ojear los puestos del mercado de agricultores, escaso ya.

Temió un instante por su actitud. Pensó que algo le ocultaba, mostrando esa actitud cerrada para no dar indicios de sus obras. Y cuando llegaba a la cúspide de sus pensamientos, armando artimañas, un obstáculo le impedía pensar así de él.

Tropezó con algo mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Casi tira un espejo enorme de no aferrarse en el momento justo.

—Señorita Baranovskaya, tenga cuidado. Es viejo y un golpe puede dañarlo, lastimándola.

Una señora se acercó a ella.

—Estoy bien, no debe preocuparse. Pero me gustaría saber por qué vende un espejo entre las cosas de invierno—se sonrojó por la situación, pero años de ser ente social le enseñaron cosas.

—Instalaremos un nuevo calentador este año, por lo que tener un _set_ de cinco espejos es casi impensable para nuestra casa.

En efecto otros cuatro espejos se hacían junto al que Lilia tropezó, con su base de caoba, muescas para girar y un bonito tallado en las orillas. Pensó que sería una buena adquisición, pero ¿para qué los querría ella si su belleza se había ido?

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la anciana, retirándose luego de rechazar la venta y arrastrando a Yuri a un pequeño negocio de autoservicio.

Al atraparlo viendo las cajas de cereal, se acercó sobre su hombro para mirar el precio.

—Puedes llevar una, pero pequeña que no quiero desperdiciar cuando regrese tu padre y te vayas.

Yuri volteó su rostro en un pestañeo, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Volverá? Él me ha dicho que no.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Lilia entró en su estudio, agarrando el primer lienzo fallido que encontró y estampándolo contra el suelo.

Hizo un giro sobre su cadera, arrastrando con sus brazos los tubos de pintura, pisando al verlos en el suelo. La pequeña silla que usaba para sentarse rodó de una patada y le acompañaron pedazos astillados de pincel. Reventaron frascos de aceites, volaron hojas de cuadernos manchadas con trazos de carbón.

Nunca planeó volver por su bastardo. La engañó como si el dinero le corriera de las manos tal agua. ¿Es que nadie comprendía por qué vivía en la tundra? Quería estar sola, ella y su arte. Encontrarse a sí misma de nuevo entre las olas de frustración que la azotaban, no siendo niñera de un púbero homosexual que se hartaba de cereales.

Se mordió el labio sin saber por qué se contenía, por qué saber que el niño sentado en el sillón a metros de distancia le hacía tener un poco de pena y lástima. Se habría ablandado con el tiempo, seguro.

Dobló el cuerpo sobre sí misma, poniendo las manos en los muslos y respirando agitada. Buscó la silla tirada, poniéndola en pie de sopetón y haciendo en su mano un cuaderno de dibujo y un carboncillo para garabatear cualquier cosa, porque _a emociones fuertes, fuerte es el arte_.

Comenzó con líneas que pensó brazos algo esqueléticos, luego se tornaron en el puente de unas alas de pájaro. Trazó entonces una curva pensando en el estómago del animal, pero una punta curvada al lado contrario le dio la ilusión de algo más. Continuó una línea en subida, alejada de la curva, unos trapecios a forma de brazos, apéndices de dedos, cuello, ojos, boca y cabello.

Alejó y observar con propiedad.

Un ángel hacía aparición sobre el lienzo, elevando una plegaría con el cabello revoloteando.

Arrancó la hoja en pos de una nueva, ajustando el agarre sobre el carbón. No dejaba de trazar curvas a lo largo del papel, llegando pronto a una figura humana sobre una superficie, arqueando la espalda, los glúteos y muslos. Profundizó el detalle de unas tetillas erectas, el reflejo en los ojos, el arco de cupido en los labios, hebras desordenadas de cabello más se atrevió a simular un miembro a la altura de las caderas.

Un escozor le hizo tallarse los ojos horas más tarde, cuando sólo el reflejo de la luna sobre la nieve le daba poca visibilidad. Levantó del asiento, encendió luces y sin sorprenderse del desastre sí lo hizo del reloj.

Miró con detenimiento las docenas de hojas esparcidas por el piso, todas llenas de cuerpos humanos, cabellos y un rostro repetitivo en cada hoja.

El rostro del bastardo.

Lilia soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Harta estaba de ese muchacho y sus malditos desastres, ahora lo tenía que ver sus dibujos.

Apagó luces, cerró puertas y cayó sobre su cama, aún con la ropa de la mañana. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño con imágenes de Yuri yendo y viniendo en su mente, pidiendo salir al papel. Voló en figuras anatómicas, poses rozando lo escatológico, infinidad de cabellos revoltosos en la sábana de papiro.

En un instante, su mente quedó vacía, exhausta. Luego despertó de nuevo, no con ideas, sino con necesidad. Tenía hambre de ver a Yuri en todo momento, de observarlo y reconstruir con él como musa su renacimiento en la pintura. Sólo el orgullo y no ser omnipresente le obstaculizaban.

¿ _Omnipresente_? Eso era de dioses. Ella había sido llamada « _diosa_ » antaño, ¿por qué no serlo de nuevo?

El tintineo de las llaves resonó en sus manos al levantarse rápida de la cama y correr hacia el auto. Tres horas después, Lilia tenía ya todo preparado, situado donde debía estar.

Enjuagó sus manos en el fregadero casi congelado de la cocina, echando una hojeada al lugar cuando sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo recluida. Sobre la mesa descansaban cuatro cajas grandes de cereal, una ya abierta.

Habría comido y cenado aquello.

Ese niño no moriría de hambre, sino diabetes.

A la mañana siguiente, Lilia estaba ya recompuesta, desayunando como de costumbre, añadiendo frente a ella el tazón que Yuri había hecho suyo, cuchara, leche y el cereal abierto. Prosiguió de forma tan natural toda la mañana, hasta casi el medio día cuando Lilia aseaba sus habitaciones.

Asió por una orilla la sábana, sacudiéndola en el aire, capturando cada movimiento de la tela hondeando entre migas de polvo, saltando su mirada de una mota a otra en segundos, dirigiendo furtiva la mirada a su espejo apoltronado en la pared y allí, en una sección alargada del reflejo, allí estaba Yuri sentado en la sala, refractado a través del _set_ de cinco espejos y rematado en el que Lilia tenía ya.

Aplanó la tela sobre el colchón, palmeando suavemente. Sentó al filo de la cama y se dedicó mirar cómo Yuri alaba y observaba su cabello rubio el resto de la mañana.

El joven miraba la vida pudrirse, y la vieja volver a nacer.

Lilia había pensado que para esas alturas del mes de diciembre estaría de nuevo sola, arreglando los últimos detalles para la nevada y no espiando a un púber en un enredado sistema que enorgullecería a cualquier óptico.

Las dos semanas corrieron como nieve en primavera, viviendo en su estudio por las tardes y noches, viviendo frente al espejo el resto del tiempo.

Pero estaba insatisfecha por varias razones. Si bien sus obras comenzaban a crecer en número y consecuente calidad, sentía la carencia de sentimiento, vida y ese toque de intimidad de los secretos juveniles que Yuri seguramente guardaba cuando desaparecía después de las comidas en su habitación.

A decir verdad, casi no había mucho qué decirse sobre la mesa o en cualquier sitio que no fuera una orden, y Lilia había desistido de educarlo porque estaba demasiado ocupada observando a través del espejo. Ese era su trabajo en sí: moverse, fruncir el ceño, modelar sin saberlo para las pinturas de Lilia.

Poco a poco, a ella le consumió más la imaginación que el vivo en sí.

Se dijo entonces que no debía perder esa oportunidad de hacer suyo lo que el azar de la vida tenía planeado para el pequeño. Debía forzar las cosas de ser necesario amén de conseguir expresiones reales, sentimientos verdaderos, muecas con razón de ser y no dejar a su mente desvariar de lo que Yuri realmente era.

Transformarlo tal vez, más no dañarlo.

Días atrás tuvo una charla con el modelo acerca del invierno en esa parte de Rusia: las nevadas fuertes los dejarían incomunicados por largo tiempo, obligando a guardar comida, gas y el calor. Explicó que las cañerías del sistema integrado a la cabaña, no conectadas a los desagües públicos, se congelarían hasta no pasar agua, por lo que para el aseo del cuerpo debían calentar el líquido y bañarse sobre una tina de peltre en el interior de la casa, que Lilia había escogido la sala como lugar ideal para ello. Así mismo, el ala de la habitación de Yuri llegaría a ser muy frío, permitiéndole meter su cama en la de Lilia, que estando situada al centro de la construcción, no tenía contacto con el exterior.

Sin quejas, Yuri asintió a las condiciones.

Contó los días y ese debía ser el primero de la nevada. Claramente el aire se hizo seco y helado, más que cualquier anterior. Un cosquilleo subía por su vientre, producto de la emoción: le había dicho a Yuri debían bañarse un día sí y otro no, para ahorrar agua, siendo el primer día de la nevada en que iniciarían racha de aseo.

Las manos le temblaban cuando desayunaba, sudándole al verlo llegar y hacerse de cereal. Horas más tarde, desde su habitación donde consintió ambos se cambiaran por el frío, sería testigo de los recovecos que sólo Yuri habría visto y más.

Excitación la derretía a mitad del invierno.

Cada segundo de los minutos era un latido que recorría las venas del pecho, los brazos, manos y las numerosas falanges de los dedos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban con la espera y sus cabellos negros se despeinaban del perfecto arreglo que tenía. Todo su cuerpo crispaba en anticipación, y chilló cuando Yuri apareció a su puerta, cargando ropa en uno de los brazos, preguntando si ya era hora.

A Lilia le recorrió un escalofrío al escucharlo, mandando su cuerpo como autómata a calentar el agua de unos contenedores en la propiedad sobre la hornilla, Yuri esperando a la mesa, sintiendo la mirada aguamarina posada a su nuca.

Entre los dos llevaron el agua caliente, haciendo a un lado los muebles, cerca de la pequeña tina de peltre donde cabían muy bien los pies más salpicar era fácil si no se tenía cuidado.

—¿Irá usted primero?— había pensado que de la boca de Yuri sólo saldrían improperios la primera vez que lo vio, sorprendida al encontrar una voz sosegada, incluso abatida de momentos.

—Ve tú. Seguro quieres terminar con esto rápido.

Asintió el rubio y se dirigió a la puerta de Lilia.

La mayor esperó en la sala unos minutos que parecieron segundos, viendo el suelo de madera asemejado a cuando la excitación por algo baja instantes antes del suceso pues larga había sido la espera.

Escuchó pasos de pies desnudos, encontrando a Yuri con una toalla blanca cubriendo su espalda, hombros, pecho y algo de las piernas.

—Listo.

—No gastes demasiada agua. Iré a mi habitación a desvestirme. Cuando termines puedes cambiarte allí.

Rápida salió de la sala, internando en la recámara y deshaciendo los botones de su blusa por la espalda. La expectativa la tentaba, ella negándose a entregarse tan rápido a la impropia acción de la espía de púberes.

Dejó de engañarse, desviando la mirada a su espejo, diciendo que su esfuerzo valió la pena como nunca.

Estaba allí el Yuri de sus carboncillos, tintado en color piel blanquecina con el toque dorado de la juventud y el sonrojo. Tenía el rostro elevado, la cabellera caída sobre los hombros sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un recipiente con agua, fluyendo entre las hebras con lentitud, rozando la corona de la cabeza, las mejillas, el cuello y endureciendo las tetillas purpúreas. Acariciando el vientre plano después de escalonar sus costillas marcadas y el trapecio de la espalda.

Se perdía el agua en las caderas, sabiendo que compartía lugares entre las ingles y virilidad del joven, acoplando su forma en los glúteos hasta caer guiada por el muslo al camino de sus piernas delgadas.

Lilia sintió caerle el corazón al suelo y romperse en fascinación. Se desquebrajó en belleza y encontró en esa figura el éxtasis impoluto que quería para ella de nuevo. Y cuando Yuri giró sobre sí, dejando al descubierto intimidades, reconoció ese sentir que faltaba en sus banales obras.

Buscó y encontró lo que tanto deseaba.

Sólo cuando lo vio salir de la tina y enredar la toalla a su cintura, apuró desvestirse y cubrir el cuerpo con otra más que tenía cerca.

—¿Puedo pasar?—escuchó golpes en la madera.

—Sí—soltó de último el largo cabello negro rizado hasta la cintura.

La puerta se abrió y en mutismo uno pasó al lado del otro, cediendo lugares para vestirse.

Guardó para sí las impresiones del cuerpo de Yuri mientras andaba a su baño improvisado, deshaciendo su toalla en la comodidad de su hogar. Asió un recipiente con agua, regando como el chico desde la corona, necesitando más para el largo cabello y masajeando su cuerpo por el cuello.

Verse satisfecha con su descubrimiento y relajada por el baño hizo una combinación perfecta sobre su ánimo, a sabiendas que en dos días tendría la oportunidad a mano.

Hizo camino sobre su vientre, por las piernas y adormecer las pantorrillas en el compás del masaje. Sin embargo, al levantarse, algo llamó su atención en las paredes de la sala de estar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, dibujado con detalle en el espejo, Yuri tenía la cara roja y exhausta, mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo que su mano subía y bajaba sobre el eje de su falo erecto y el reflejo del cuerpo de Lilia se apreciaba en la refracción.

Desvió la mirada en cuanto se sintió presa de sus propias artimañas, tímida, débil, domada en esa actitud fiera suya que le había hecho fama, pero deseada y anhelada también, quemada en el fuego de la excitación por su cuerpo, haciéndola joven y apetecible de nuevo.

Recogió agua por segunda ocasión, tirando encima de ella y masajeando un seno con la excusa del baño. Masajeó glúteos, movió caderas de forma sinuosa, dio un espectáculo del cual Yuri era único espectador.

Terminó ajustando la toalla a su pecho, andando revitalizada a su recámara y abriendo sin preguntar. Yuri estaba ya vestido, esperando en el mismo sitio que Lilia usaba para espiarlo.

—¿Disfrutaste el baño?—preguntó como si nada, Yuri virando.

—Bastante. ¿Y usted?

—Como nunca.

Bajó la mirada a su plato de desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Sabía que las cosas no serían igual desde el baño, más nunca imaginó que el cambio se notaría más en Yuri que en el secretismo de Lilia al saber la verdad.

Pensó que era ella quien actuaría en la posición dominante, que le correspondía sonar altanera en sus palabras como sobornando con decir una verdad incómoda, pero ver el rostro escueto de Yuri, sus ojos afilados fijos en ella y la casi imperceptible sonrisa gatuna que cargaba, hacían de Lilia una presa a merced de ese gato.

Un ratón desnudo frente a un felino relamiéndose los labios.

Antaño sería ella quien insistiera en grabar la imagen del pequeño. Ahora levantar la vista significaba bajarla inmediatamente, acongojada por los orbes aguamarina, nerviosa, impotente.

¿Qué clase de aura infecciosa expedía Yuri ese día para ponerla de nervios en punta?

No era propio de él, pero levantó de la mesa casi con el tazón lleno de comida. Lilia lo notó, a manera en cómo ella dejaba varias cosas por sentarse a verlo, así Yuri dejó de comer para dedicarle la mirada.

El resto del día se pasó con un sonrojo en las mejillas, evitando siquiera asomar al espejo: el sólo pensar estar cerca suyo la cohibía.

Pasó la mañana y la tarde en su estudio, casi sin dibujar nada, perdida en largos lapsos de soponcio, meditabunda sin pensar realmente algo. Se saltó la comida, asistiendo sólo a cenar, más comió a prisa y volvió a los confines de su habitación. Yuri para ese entonces sabía tanto cocinar cosas básicas así de cómo se cerraban las puertas y prendían las luces. Lilia quitó de sí las ideas de Yuri ladrón hacía mucho, confiriendo confianza.

Las sábanas estaban frías y al contacto con su cuerpo caliente, ataviado en un delicado y viejo vestido verde que usaba para dormir, reconfortaban todo el bochorno que la edad había dejado de lado hace tiempo, renacido con la mirada de un tonto púber.

Soltó un suspiro como las hebras negras. Se revolvió sobre las telas para buscar un cepillo en su cómoda y deshacer los nudos para dormir. Terminada la labor, recostó la cabeza, acurrucó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado.

El crujido de las cerraduras la hizo voltear y encontrase a Yuri de pie en el marco de la puerta entre las sombras de la noche.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuri?—retiró un mechón obscuro de sus ojos adormilados. El sopor parecía adormecer sus nervios también.

—Hace frío en mi habitación. ¿Puedo dormir con usted?

Lilia volvió a recostar la cabeza en su almohada y sobre el hombro gesticuló aceptando a Yuri. Lo escuchó dar pasos descalzos sobre la madera y mover las sábanas.

Abrió un momento los ojos, encontrando la espalda y los hombros del menor acariciado por sus cabellos rubios. Prefirió no complicarse más y dormir, pero al poco sintió al agarre de Yuri en su cintura.

Por inercia abrió los brazos, recibiendo al adolescente en su pecho quien no perdió oportunidad de hundirse entre los senos de Lilia

La manera en que se aferraba a ella parecía poco maternal, rayada más a la excusa, apretándose para buscar tocar. Aceptó sus maneras perversas, haciéndose la dormida, esperando sus movimientos.

Pasó un rato en el que casi cae de sueño, sin embargo el cosquilleo de excitación le mantenía de pie, expectante, llegando el momento álgido en que con paso precavido, Yuri removía la tela de su vestido de la cintura a las caderas, hasta posar la mano en su glúteo y dejarla caer, como un movimiento involuntario en el sueño.

Quiso soltar un gemido, más pareció impropio. Entonces sólo movió sus caderas como reacción, tratando de ser natural.

Yuri aseguró el agarré de su cuerpo. Relajó sus músculos y pareció caer rendido al sueño pero su mano no cambió de sitio. El cuerpo de Lilia se estremecía debajo de la palma del pequeño, respirando profundamente, acalorándose y sintiéndose a gusto entre los brazos de alguien después de mucho tiempo.

Sobrevivió la noche. Despertaron juntos, entre suspiros aletargados y ganas de volver a las sábanas, pero el descubrimiento reciente sumado al pronto rompimiento de las intimidades no les permitía quedarse juntos.

Era todo tan nuevo como la primera vez, o la segunda primera vez.

Tal vez la última de las primeras veces.

Bajaron a desayunar juntos. Yuri le ayudó a cocinar y comió lo mismo que ella, dejando el tazón de lado. Cambiaron unas palabras entre ambos, un intento del adolescente por comunicarse con ella, pero se mostró renuente, incrédula aún. Fuera tal vez el entusiasmo del joven contra su desgastado sentir lo que la abrumaba y hacía sentir incómoda.

Pero horas más tarde la excitación volvió. Sus nervios acrecentaron a pesar de tenerlo la noche anterior entre los brazos, pues ansiaba más piel que contacto, generando producto de la oportunidad el encrespamiento de sus nervios.

Estaba todo ya en posición. La tina, el recipiente, el modelo. Lilia había quedado dentro de la habitación igual que la primera oportunidad. El fuego la consumía que tan rápido llegó a su aposento, precavió vestirse la toalla rápido e instaló el cuerpo en el sitio predilecto, deseosa de consumirse en un reflejo.

Pero Yuri, al solo aparecer en el vidrio y siquiera deshacer el amarre de la toalla, dirigió los ojos al espejo de la sala, obteniendo la visión de Lilia atrapada _in fraganti_ en su labor.

Sus ojos aguamarina como los jades de Lilia se encontraron.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, después de andar en un segundo desde la sala hasta la habitación.

Lilia se puso en pie, deseando que no hubiera sucedido aquello y arrepintiéndose. Era seguro que después de eso, Yuri decidiera dejarla incluso en medio de la nevada.

Enfurecido, caminó a Lilia. Paso que daba, paso que ella retrocedía, viéndose pronto contra una de las paredes de la habitación, acorralada.

—¿Estaba espiándome?—gritó frente a sus narices, asustando a Lilia—¿Es acaso una pervertida, una mirona? ¿Tanto le urge un hombre que tiene que esconderse a verme?

Sonrojaron sus mejillas, sin saber si eran de pena por la acusación o indignación. Porque sabía la verdad, la había visto con sus propios ojos de la misma manera en que Yuri la había visto hace segundos.

La fiereza de Baranovskaya resurgió en ese instante.

—¿Pervertida y mirona?—contestó a gritos también—¿Por qué te enfureces si tú eres igual?—guio una mano a la entrepierna de Yuri, apretándola— No creo que esto estuviera muy molesto mientras te masturbabas viéndome.

Los ojos de Yuri exclamaron sorpresa.

—¿Se dio cuenta?—susurró en un jadeo.

—¡Claro que me di cuenta! Como tú lo has hecho.

Los ánimos calmaron cuando el acusador fue acusado. Lilia retiró la mano del cuerpo de Yuri, acomplejada por el contacto.

Observó un instante al adolescente, que comenzó a fruncir el ceño y hacer la mano puño, tiritando no de frío sino de algo más, hablando en voz baja más para él que para ella.

—Si no hago esto ahora—comenzó—, nunca lo haré después.

Quiso preguntar de qué hablaba, pero este la tomó de los brazos, encaminando a la orilla de la cama para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Yuri abrió la toalla de Lilia recostada en las sábanas, maniobró para hacerse entre las piernas que la mayor abrió por inercia. Acomodó la tela aún en su cintura para dejar el miembro al aire y moverse entre los pliegues de Lilia sin penetrarla.

Sonrió para sí por la falta de experiencia del menor, pero le confirió confianza porque se sentía igual de inexperta.

Alcanzó de nuevo el miembro, teniendo cuidado al guiarlo hacia dentro de sí donde Yuri explotó en un gemido que ella acompañó.

Ambos nuevos en ello, se movieron sólo buscando el tacto del otro, sin besos ni caricias intermedias, porque en ellos nacía apenas la complicidad de los actos tan propios de la intimidad que temían hacer demás.

Lilia sentía la invasión virginal en sus entrañas, no tan madura como el último que la visitó de esa manera, pero con el vigor, entusiasmo y afabilidad de la juventud que despertaba en ella un sabor agridulce de ultranza y ternura.

Pero no sería Yuri el único que experimentaría un cambio al final del día.

La manera en que se había atado a la idea de permanecer sola quedó tan dentro de sí, que esta nueva oportunidad despertó abrupta el deseo y el calor de encontrarse en esas situaciones. Se sintió tan viva como cuando estaba en la gloria, y pensó tocarla en las últimas estocadas del adolescente en su interior.

Su piel consintió erizarse, ruborizarse y más sensible ser que antes. El corazón que parecía muerto se paraba de emoción y no de enfermedad. Los cabellos se teñían de sudor y no de canas, las arrugas se producían de una mueca de placer y no de fruncir el ceño.

Desfalleció en un orgasmo que de tan viva se creía acabada.

Yuri eyaculó dentro de ella, pero poco importaba: él era tan joven y ella tan vieja que nada podía nacer de tan opuestos polos.

Se desplomó sobre ella, abatido, abrazado a los senos en los que posó la cabeza y descansó agitado.

—Perdone el atrevimiento. Le juro que no volverá a pasar—gimoteó entre bufidos.

—Te doy permiso para hacerlo cuando quieras—exhaló.

Sonrió al joven, y el joven a la mayor.

No recordó haber pasado más cálida estación ese primer invierno.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Yuri dejó de abrazarla por el cuello mientras estaba sentada pintando, a doblarse para alcanzarla estando ella de pie.

La mayoría de edad pegó al joven demasiado rápido en su opinión, pero seguía conservando el toque que le caracterizaba. El cabello creció, el tronco se hizo alto, las espaldas anchas y los músculos tonificados con las tareas de primavera.

Su galería creció a la par de Yuri. Cientos de obras inspiradas en él a lo largo de casi tres años llenaban por completo la casa. Sólo espero que la situación del chico fuera menos delicada para mostrarlo al mundo.

En el verano de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, Yuri besó la mano de Lilia como despedida: ella viajaría a Moscú para entrevistarse con el dueño de una galería de arte para concertar una exhibición.

"Baranovskaya regresa" era el sueño que la galería había implantado desde unas semanas atrás.

Pero Lilia, con sus años y sus aventuras como desventuras, siempre pensó que llegaba tarde a las oportunidades, más estaba equivocada.

—¡Es fantástico! ¡Eres un gran artista!—escuchó mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salón. Sus tacones retumbando hasta los amplios techos.

Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse, porque la altanería era parte de ella quisiera o no.

Minako, la dueña de la galería, dirigió su mirada a Lilia y una sonrisa con ilusión la recibió, además un hombre de espaldas.

—¡También ha venido hoy, señorita Baranovskaya!

Vio al hombre estremecerse ante su nombre.

—¿Baranovskaya?—dijo, aún de espaldas—No puedo creer que la conozca por fin.

Giró sobre sí, mostrando alegría en sus ojos azules.

—Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov. He sido un admirador suyo desde pequeño y me inspiró a ser artista—sonrío, con su sonrisa perfecta en sus labios perfectos.

Le recorrió otro sentir expectante.

Porque Lilia, por más pasados que fueran los tiempos, nunca llegaba tarde a la vida.

Siempre estaba a tiempo, en el momento justo, para todo.


End file.
